Superfamily
by Cressida Jones
Summary: Kara has fought a couple of bad guys in her day but now she has to fight her biggest bad yet. Parenthood. Purely family oriented. Sanvers, Karamel, Supercorp, Clois, Linn. R&R.


**A/N: Hello Supergirls! (and Superguys). This is my first attempt at writing and writing anything DC Comics related let alone Supergirl! I've been a fan of the shows for years but I never got the push to write a fic! Until now… Yes!**

 **This is a Karamel fic and yes I ship it and yes I'll be shipping it until it sinks (which will never happen because it's endgame duh!). this story was influenced by the many times Kara scolds Mon-El everytime he does something, like an actual and I had a brilliant idea of writing what would happen if she scolded her own children. This is set a couple of years into the future. Karamel are married and have three kids. IDC if I'm breaking the rules of DC Comics, I just love family moments filled with happiness, quarrels and all that cheesy jazz. There's some Sanvers, Linn, Clois, a little bit Westallen (mentioned) and if you squint, there's some SuperCorp because why not? This is originally going to be a one-shot but that'll depend on if people like it or not.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Kara was currently walking briskly down the city with National City coffee and bagel in her grasp, bumping and grinding against every civilian at her mist.

"Sorry!" She muttered with a high-pitched tone. One groaned. "I'm sorry! Nice shirt by the way. A little creased but…I'm sorry!" She gasped when her medium Americano coffee collided with some top-notch businessman with the smoothest professional suit –which would now have a permanent stain for the rest of the day.

"There's been a heist at the local National City Bank. Three masked armed men have people hostage. I really hope she can hear this and save the day once again." The National City News anchorwoman stated on one of the TV's of the electronic store.

She glanced at her watch and pulled her phone out to see if she received a text from any of her family.

Nothing.

She still had time.

Kara spun on her heel, shoving her glasses off dramatically and charging for the nearby alley to emerge as the idolized heroine she was known for. She leaped into the air and immediately began flying to the scene.

Only less than a minute later, she reached the scene of the National City Bank where she watched three armed men with ski masks carrying duffel bags of what was presumed to be the money from the vault they stole, as they wreaked havoc upon the streets of the city.

"Come on! Come on! Before that damn Supergirl gets here –" One of them, presumably the leader, stated as he and his henchmen charged for the van parked on the sidewalk.

"Oh, you're talking about me?" The notorious heroine stated as she floated in the air with both her fists on the side of her hips.

The men all moaned. "The Girl of Steel!"

Kara Zor-El grinned with great pride. "That's me! And it looks to me you're trying to steal the city's capital? Now why would you do that?"

"Get her!" The man cried out to his men as he aimed the large firearm towards her and fired, the blue-sparkling laser gun hit her, whilst the rest of the man shot similar gunshots.

The impaling laser fires shot right past Kara as she ducked and dodged them but when one collided with her stomach she immediately catapulted backward and landing onto the pole light.

She groaned, clutching her stomach as she sat up.

"Wow! What was that?" She exclaimed to herself.

"Now that is no way to treat a lady!" She heard a familiar voice that belonged to none other than…

"Lar Gand!" One of the men confirmed.

Kara's eyes bulged as she darted her head towards the fellow superhero, standing in front of the robbers.

The men began shooting at the superhero and he dodged all the fires as he flew above them and landed in front of Kara who began stumbling up straight, still gripping onto the fabric of her altered super-suit.

"Hello, Supergirl!" Lar Gand mentioned with a smile.

She snarled at him. "I almost had those guys before you showed up!"

"Yeah, you definitely had them." The man in the red suit, Lar Gand laughed.

She snorted.

"Looks like your guys are running away." Kara said with a smirk as she gestured to the men running to the van.

Lar Gand widened his eyes. "Oh!"

Supergirl sighed, rolling her eyes as she flew to the scene and used her heat vision to burn the tires just around the time they were about to flee.

"Grr! You'll die!" The leader pulled out his gun but was ultimately stopped when Lar Gand pulled out the fire hydrant and tossed it his way, hurling to the building wall and dropping the gun.

Kara glared but quickly snatched the gun and broke it in half and glancing back at the two men were now scared sockless.

"Give up now?" Kara grinned.

The men's knees buckled as they dropped their guns and duffel bags to the ground and raised their hands up in the air.

* * *

 _Ten Minutes Later_

"Thank you for your service, Supergirl!" The chief of police uttered out as _she_ gave Supergirl a handshake of approval as the chief's male deputies loaded the robbers into the large squad car.

"Happy to help!" Kara nodded her head as she returned the warming handshake.

"We'll get you for this, Supergirl!" The robbers gave Supergirl snarky remarks.

The chief of police smiled and shook her head. "No, they won't," She replied with a chuckle.

"And thank you Lar Gand." The chief stepped aside as she gave the man in red a shake of the hand.

"It is my pleasure, chief! A work's just never done without the supes around." He joked.

The chief of police laughed whereas Supergirl just rolled her eyes at the exchange between the pair.

Oh, brother!

She bid them both a nod before walking off to release a statement to the large crowd of press snapping pictures of the superheroes and pleading for an interview.

Lar Gand smiled as he waved to the crowd before averting his eyes over to Supergirl who had a cocked eyebrow and disapproving look on her face.

"What?" He asked.

She sighed, walking away.

"Okay! Don't tell me you're angry that I saved your life!"

"I'm not angry that you thought I needed saving! I'm angry that you thought I couldn't handle a couple of bad guys by myself!" She expressed.

"Come on, Supergirl! You can't tell me that wasn't fun! The two of us, fighting bad guys! Like the good ol' days!" Lar Gand laughed, nudging her arm. "Isn't two better than one?"

"No! No! Not with this." She complained.

Lar Gand sighed as he tried to speak. "But, Kara–"

"No, Mon-El! You listen to me." She exclaimed,

Lar Gand frowned at her. "How am I supposed to listen with you screaming in my ear?"

"How dare you?!" Supergirl questioned angrily.

Lar Gand rolled his eyes but curved his lips into a small smile as he took a step forward as he placed his hands on Kara's hips.

"Come on, Kara. I'm sorry, okay! I won't back you up the next time you fight bad guys."

She sighed, shoving his hands off her.

"Look, I get that you think I need help all the time but I'm not some vulnerable girl, _Mon_ - _El_. I'm Supergirl! I can do anything. Nothing can get in my –"

Mon-El and Kara Zor-El were cut off from their disagreement when they both heard beepers on their holsters.

They both snatched the beepers to hear the sound of their computer-programed lady informing them of something that totally went over their heads.

"You're late! You're late! You're late!"

Kara widened her heads and shot her head up at the same time Mon-El did.

"The kids!" They both exclaimed in unison before they both groaned and flew away.

* * *

 _360 Seconds Later_

Mon-El and Kara Zor-El emerged from the air and into the bushes before reemerging in normal, civilian attire rather than their occasional superhero gear.

"Do I look okay?" Mon-El asked.

Kara frowned as she assessed him.

"Yeah, just…" She trailed off as she adjusted his fake glasses and removed the smudge from the lenses before readjusting her skirt and walking up to the school building to see the three kids seated on the stairs.

One of them unenthusiastically playing with the soccer ball with a down facial expression was what caught her eye.

"Hey, kids!" Kara exclaimed with a nervous chuckle.

"Come on children, your parents are here!" The school teacher said with a bright smile.

"Mommy!" The youngest of the pair came running at almost rapid speed and flew into Kara's arms.

"Oh! My baby girl!" Kara expressed as she held tightly onto her little girl with lengthy, curled, auburn locks that were tied up in two pigtails and dressed in a cute floral sundress and denim jacket with some sneakers, her small bag perfectly covering her back.

"Daddy!" The little girl exclaimed as her small arms reached out for Mon-El.

Mon-El laughed as he inched closer, allowing the girl to drape her arms around his neck and move from her mother's grasp and fall into her daddy's warming, loving, strong arms.

"How's my little _princess_ , Nyna-Nor-El?" Mon-El said with a wide, fatherly grin as he fixed his daughter's jacket.

"Goodie-Good-Good!" She giggled as she pushed her sliding miniature glasses up.

The two oldest kids approached them with the teacher uttering sweet words to them.

"Maybe they got caught up at work or traffic?" The teacher said.

"Yeah, whatever." Kara heard her eldest daughter say with an eye-roll as she rolled her hockey stick.

"Hello, you two!" Kara said awkwardly. "Sorry, we're late!"

The boy and the oldest of the three laughed.

"Yeah, what's new?" He stated, bumping into his father before walking past him and to the minivan Kara and Mon-El left since the morning.

"Dax!" Kara called.

He didn't reply as he hopped into the backseat.

Kara sighed as she fixed her focus on the girl who looked almost identical to her.

"Kaylin?" Kara said.

"You could at least give us a heads up if you were going to be one hour late, mom and dad!" KayLor-El stated with a preteen eye roll as she walked past her parents and followed her brother's tail.

Kara held a pained, hurt expression as she eyed her husband of almost fourteen years.

"They understand. They're just…They just need time to get over it." He replied.

She sighed.

That's not how it's supposed to be though.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danvers." The teacher said as she approached them.

"Ms. Brooks, we are terribly sorry for being late!" Kara said sincerely.

"Honey, why don't you run off with your brother and sister?" Mon-El said as he placed his six year old daughter to the ground.

She giggled as shrugged her bag off her shoulders and handed it to her dad before her little legs carried her off to the Danvers' SUV.

"Thank you for staying back and taking care of them till we came to pick them up." Kara said to the teacher.

"It's no problem. Work gets the better of us, doesn't it?" She said.

Kara and Mon-El forced smiles.

"However, they have expressed how saddened they are that you two work too hard. And I may not have children but I can imagine it's not easy working to keep the family intact financially and raising three kids but…all they ask for is for both of you to spend a little more time with them. They yearn for it. I'm sorry if I overstepped but –"

"Yes, you are!" Mon-El said gruffly.

Ms. Brooks fell silent after that.

Kara pressed her lips together before breathing out heavily.

She was right.

"We understand. Thank you so much, Ms. Brooks." Kara said to the elderly –possibly in her mid-fifties to early sixties – lady.

Ms. Brooks nodded her head before walking away.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Mon-El said to Kara as he held onto their youngest daughter, _Nora's_ bag.

"No. She's right." Kara said. "We have been spending so much time putting our attention in trying to save the world that we don't realize our kids need our attention _more_."

Mon-El thought about it and agreed. She was right. Like she always was.

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Mon-El asked his wife as both of them sauntered their way to the minivan.

Kara sighed. "I can think of one thing."

Mon-El raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we have no choice." He stated with a shrug.

Kara nodded as she pulled out the keys to the SUV.

"Are you guys excited for dinner at Aunt Alex and Maggie tonight?" Kara asked her children as she handed the keys to Mon-El and gripped onto the door handle of the minivan where her two of her kids sat in the back, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes!" Nora, enthusiastically clapped her hands together.

"Yay!" Kaylin expressed with lack of zeal, plucking her virtual, wireless headsets into her ears.

"Sounds great." Dax said with the same kind of dull, dry tone as he demolished his portable video game.

Kara sighed with great sadness as she shut the door.

* * *

 **A/N: A rough start I know! But please review and tell me what you think! Can you think of what they're going to do?**

 **It would be nice to receive a few reviews from my first story ever! Please?**


End file.
